transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
What's HIS Problem?
Tearing through the streets of Eastern Iahex is the AS90 Braveheart known to the Decepticons, and one unfortunate member of the EDC as Dreadtread. The rumbling of the large tank-like self-propelled howitzer can be heard from kilometers around, as it passes through the area at speeds only a robot in disguise could manage given the heavily armored alt-mode. Dust and debris littering the ground shakes, hops, and rolls about as if fleeing the path of Fate's Faithful. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Windshear is flying along on patrol. Not doing much else, just cruising around being a tetrajet and looking for Autobots. He sees some movement below and catches sight of a Decepticon he hasnt seen before. The Seeker dives down and pces the ground hugger, <"Hey, who are you?"> he radios to the con on the ground. Hinder has been shuffling along steadily if not quickly to get back to Darkmount. She feels DreadTread's approach before she sees him, and then sees the tetrajet. Skittering to one side and taking cover in a pile of debris, she watches the pair moving closer. At the radio transmission from another Decepticon, unfamiliar to Dreadtread as all of the others save perhaps Galvatron and the rest of High Command--the Artillery-con comes to an abrupt screeching halt. <> he intones, pausing for several moments as if he wasn't certain. <> A revving sounds from the engine of the tank, perhaps a growl of sorts. <> The title of his fellows is uttered in an almost venemously in spite of the rather robotic and somewhat distorted tone of the AS90 Braveheart's voice. Windshear pulls up and transform, hovering in the air looking down at the ground hugger, "I am a Decepticon, no one slave, I am Windshear. You still have not said your name -- you sound like youd know Dreadwind though I bet..." Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the pretty boy Decepticon, Windshear. The main howitzer cannon slides back into its secured forward placement, and the tank chassis beneath the main howitzer artillery cannon splits in half--opening up to swallow the main weapon and 'cockpit' before closing again over the cannon forming a solid tower shield which masks the majority of the rest of the transformation. CLICK. SNAP. HISS. The tower shield is pulled away from the main body by the left hand to reveal the Decepticon Dreadtread. <> Dreadtread snorts with full disdain in his speech. When the Tetrajet transforms, the tank does as well... Looking down at Windshear, the Big Robot leans forward, dangerously close to the other to look him in the optics with his single mono-eye. "I do not," he says simply of Dreadwind. Probably another fool, like the one standing before him. "You are slave to Fate, whether you know it or not. It is the One Truth." Hinder watches the others. Oh! It's Windy and the Fate-person. SHe knows them ... kind of. She shuffles out of her hiding place and toward them both. Windshear stares at him for a moment, not at all intimiated by the size of the other Decepticon. He smirks slowly, "Oh lets not get started on Fate and the roles each of us have in the preordained path of Fate and how we are all slaves to it. I know more then you think --" he sees a flash of white and galnces over, "Hinder!" he smiles at the little cassettecon. Rocketing onto the scene, Backfire twirls throughout the air in all his splendid glory. The recent re-taking of Cybertron has really done a number on his outlook and demeanor. Sensors picking up friendly signals on the ground, the Seeker transforms and lands to the ground with a *THUD*. "Greetings fellow Decepticons, isn't it a glorious day to be ejoying a stroll?" Dreadtread's optic flashes again, a bit more intensely as Windshear begins to speak of Fate before dimming considerably when the Seeker claims his 'understanding'. "Perhaps..." is offered simply to the other before he straightens up, optic swiveling around within the Big Robot's visor to peer at Hinder--after a moment of searching. That Decepticon sure is tiny. The optic widens as he focuses in on the Tiny One for a moment before growing smaller as it shifts suddenly toward the newly arrived Backfire. "...Glorious... If that is the perspective that Fate has awarded." Turning away from the gathering of peers, Dreadtread begins to march down the street, looking high and low, here and there for...something. "Oh, that guy." Backfire mutters to the others as Dreadtread lumbers down the street. "He's almost as bad as the emotwins. But that's one thing about our glorious EMPIRE, it doesn't forsake the fool ... only asks that you serve loyally alongside your fellow Decepticon." Windshear litens to all of thi and just stands there for a moment. Then he pulls out a cig from a forearm compartment, lights it and shrugs, "Why are so many obsessed with fate?" Hinder shuffles right on up to Windshear and looks up at him. "Still do not understand significance placed on concept of fate." Dreadtread continues to lumber farther away from the gathering of fellow Decepticons only to slow and stop next to a badly damaged facility. Optics scanning up and down the building's height, the mighty tower shield within the big mech's left grip is leveled and thrust into the base of the building, causing a loud thunderous rumble not once, but three times as the attack upon the foundation continues for a short time. When nothing comes tumbling down, Dreadtread shifts slightly and lumbers toward the next building that shows similar signs of battle damage. Surely, one of these buildings could be turned into a deathtrap at a moment's notice... Windshear scoops Hinder up, "Dont worry about it, Hinder." he says as he watches Dreadtread for a moment and looks at Backfire, "Emotwins? You called them Emotwins?" Hinder is picked up and does not seem to mind at all. "Who are the emotwins? Are they like the doublemint twins?" "Yeah, what do you call them?" Backfire replies dryly. The assault begins again, this time with different results... Much more desirable results to be specific. The foundation cracks, leaving a chunk of rubble upon the ground as a line fracture runs visibly up along the side of the building before coming to an end several meters from the roof. Dreadtread lowers his shield, and stares at the building for a long time... Fate has shown him something. "...This one," he says finally out loud to himself. "This one will fall," he adds after another moment, as if convincing himself that it is true. Windshear snorts, "Friends." "Hahaha, those losers? Wait, you're serious ... aren't you?" Backfire questions, daring a glance at Dreadtread. "Hey, what are you doing up there?" Windshear looks at Hinder and chuckles, "No no the doublement twins... and yes I am serious. Backfire." Slowly, Dreadtread lowers his gaze from the building, his head seeming to lock into place looking directly into the side of the structure before slowly again turning to pan over to rest on Backfire. "...Why?" It is none of Backfire's business, really. This advantage was his to use when the time was right. If Fate desired the other Decepticon to know then he would send him a sign. The Big Robot's optic is glowing, bright hot with dangerous intensity, almost as if he was moments from charging the Seeker if his reason for disturbing him is not sufficient. "Uhh, cause you're ruining the view comrade!" Backfire replies, boot thrustors igniting and carrying him over towards the walking tank. "Besides, how are we supposed to revel in the win if you keep knocking over buildings?" "Comrade?" Ah, yes... They all think that for some reason they are on the same side. Precious few of them understand that they are simply pawns of Galvatron, and his lust for power. They told him that he was psychotic, that he was less intelligent than most, a loose cannon...yet they saw even less than him. Fools...all of them, nothing but fools. "...There is no victory. In time this will all be destroyed. The apocalypse will claim decillions... It will leave these structures barren, and this world ravaged beyond repair... Like so many others. You stress your servos over nothing... -Comrade-" Dreadtread spits the word out like some foul tasting organic drink. Windshear has no idea why the one mech is smashing buildings and merely stand there working on his cig as he listens to the mech, "And you are only saying what some of us alredy know, you know -- you never have said what your name is. Should I just call you 'hey dude' or what?" Backfire's head almost implodes with the proverbs being thrown around. "Right, I'm gonna go to that thing ... ya know, it's uhh. Starting soon." he tries to offer up, transforming and soaring off through the air. A shake, shudder, and shiver; and before your eyes BACKFIRE transforms into a F-16 Falcon! Dreadtread's optic rises to the top of his visor as Backfire transforms and takes to the skies, seeming satisfied with the other's decision to distance himself. Now, if he could only get the others to leave while he returned to scouting the city for its potential uses in the aftermath of the apocalypse... The green mono-eye fixes onto Windshear when the other Seeker speaks up, and a steady grinding of internal gears that produces a mechanical growl fills the atmosphere. "...I sent a message to the faction, notifying others of my arrival. If you missed it... Then perhaps Fate does not wish you to now me," the Decepticon offers coldly. Windshear shrugs, "Well I suppose you are right. You are after all a ground hugger..." it seems his question keeps getting the run around so he drops it and looks at Hinder, "So what have you been up to lately, Hinder?" Hinder has been quiet and alert while the others talked. When Windy asks her a question she looks up at him. "I've been ... watching." Dreadtread's tower shield is brought around in front of him--concealing the bulk of his mass from view as he begins his transformation. SNAP. CLICK. HISS. After laying back, flattening, and compacting what is left is the AS90 Braveheart Self-Propelled Howitzer. Dreadtread snorts disdainfully when Windshear refers to him as a 'ground hugger', taking the comment as an attempt by the other Decepticon to insult him. The flyers often did look down on those with alt-modes that were land based after all. Transforming into the mentioned mobile howitzer, the treads beneath it shredd the 'earth'--burying the vehicle in a thick cloud of dust before it is catapulted forward toward Windshear and Hinder at nearly one-hundred twenty kilometers per hour... "Slag!" Windshear gasps as he tosses hinder in the air and TFs around, blasting into the sky. Pretty boy Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Hinder eeps! as Windshear throws her into the air, her rudimentary anti-gravs kicking on to keep her from falling down and going spl...where is she now? Dreadtread zooms through the space that had a moment before been occupied by the two other Decepticons, only to make a sharp turn that carries the AS90 into a shrieking skid before traction is resumed and it quickly disappears behind a large factory--leaving only a steadily dissipating fog in its wake. Windshear levels out and keeps going the way he was going before. Hinder should be in the cockpit. "Remember, dont touch anything, Hinder," he says as he tries to figure out what that encounter was all about. Groundhuggers are odd is all he can conclude from it as he rides and air current. Hinder transforms into her tiny cassette mode and clatters onto whatever surface is below her, too small to affect anything. A very short range transmission communicates to Windshear. <> Windshear replies <<"I dont know exactly... all I said was he was a groundhugger -- I mean its the truth, and he flipped out and tried to flatten me from the looks of it. Then he just kept going.">> << That one is ... odd, Windy. I think too much time spent alone. >> The little cassette is a sedate passenger. Windshear hmms, <<"I'm not sure what to think.">> and he really doesnt know what to think. Cream colored parts shift and fold, the ferret shrinking into an old school cassette tape. Cream-colored cassette tape doesn't reply, presumably she simply doesn't know what to say.